Episode 313
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 431 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 9.9 | rank = 4 }} "The Disturbance of Peace! The Vice-Admiral with the Fist of Love" is the 313th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Upon their return from Enies Lobby, the Straw Hats rest in Water 7, where their new ship is being built by Franky and the Galley-La Company. Suddenly, they are attacked by Marine Vice-Admiral Garp, whom Luffy calls Grandpa. Long Summary Two days have passed since Aqua Laguna, the battle of Enies Lobby, and the tearful passing of the Going Merry. It is a time to gather thoughts, pick up pieces, and resume lives. Zoro sits alone, holding the rusted ruins of Yubashiri and again stuck in a helpless feeling that he hadn't given the sword proper respect, leading to its fate. Water 7's backstreets begin their annual process of rebuilding, though the ferocity of this year's storm has left a lot more damage than usual, leaving some to wonder if they'll be able to fully repair the damage. Just then, to their joy (and to the screams of the ladies), Paulie leads a group of Galley-La Company shipwrights from Docks 3 and 5 in their off time to help in the rebuilding effort with a goal of fixing everything within a month. Meanwhile, the Franky Family are hard at work trying to rebuild the Franky House, though their lack of experience at construction is making things hard (and the house crooked). Nearby, Sodom and Gomorrah are convalescing. Chopper had given them both excellent prognoses: Gomorrah's eye damage isn't permanent, and both should be back to 100% soon. Just then, Zambai shows up asking for help: Franky's "special delivery" has just arrived at the train station. Lots of people are outside the massive gates of Dock 1 demanding admittance in spite of vehement refusals from the shipwrights. Many want to thank or apologize to the Straw Hat Pirates while several ladies are hoping to fill in the secretary void left by Kalifa when she was revealed as part of CP9. Inside, guided by Usopp, Oimo and Kashi are passing some time helping out repairing the dock. With Dorry and Brogy still dueling, they can't go to Little Garden, so instead they'll head back to Elbaf. Though they offer to take him with them, Usopp declines, wishing to find a way to rejoin the Straw Hats instead. Iceberg talks with Franky in his office. He learns that Franky had burned the Pluton blueprints and agrees with the decision. With the blueprints themselves targeted, the only option left was to deny them their prize. But in donig so, Franky will now be targeted by the World Government. Franky then notices the drawing on Iceberg's table. Iceberg reveals that Aqua Laguna's increasing ferocity means Water 7 will not be able to stand much longer unless something drastic is done. Remembering how their mentor Tom had realized the seeming impossible in the sea train Puffing Tom, Iceberg decides on a project no less ambitious: to convert Water 7 into a floating city. Franky is stunned by the idea, but Iceberg reminds him of their mentor, and Franky realizes that he should've expected no less. Just then, the Den Den Mushi rings. Franky answers it and finds Zambai on the other end with great news: his "treasure" has finally arrived. The Straw Hat Pirates are recuperating in a special suite set aside for them in Iceberg's headquarters. Luffy, as expected, is eating ravenously, but Sanji is able to keep up with his captain's appetite. Soon, they receive a visit from Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, and Yokozuna (although the latter has to give his sentiments from the window due to his size). Kokoro tries to talk to Luffy, only to learn that Luffy is eating in his sleep: his appetite being that huge. She then tries to talk to Nami to let her know their Log Pose should be set in about three days. But she finds her in an aura of depression. Not only are they without a ship, but all their belongings were in a hotel that got destroyed by Aqua Laguna. But then Kokoro reveals she brought some other people with her: the managers of the hotel. When they reveal they'd come to return the Straw Hats' belongings, Nami is overjoyed: particularly since her precious mikan ''trees are safe. It turned out after the Iceberg attack, they'd confiscated their belongings figuring to turn them in as pirate loot, and as a result everything survived the storm. Just then Robin and Chopper arrive and soon hear the good news. Now that they have their goods and their remaining 100M, they can look for a new ship. Just then, Franky, Mozu, and Kiwi show up with their usual flamboyance. After the introductions, though, Franky gets serious and starts telling them the story of the Treasure Tree Adam: about how it stood tall even as countless cities fell beneath its huge canopy. The wood of this tree, Adam Wood, is said to be among the strongest in the world but also extremely rare as pieces of it only fall off infrequently. The reason for the story is because Franky had taken the 200M he'd stolen from the Straw Hats and gone to a black market to buy a supply of this wood. At first the Straw Hats are angry, but Franky begs patience. For many years, he'd sworn off shipbuilding (after his Battle Frankies were used to frame Tom). Yet the desire to build never fully left him, so he ended up drawing plans for one last ship: a dream ship as grand and as as daring as Tom's most famous creation: Gold Roger's ''Oro Jackson. He has the plans, and now he has the materials, so now, in apology, appreciation, and recompense, Franky announces that he will build the ship for the Straw Hats. Everyone starts celebrating. Just than, a Marine ship arrives at Water 7. The bulldog figurehead fills everyone with dread, as they know who commands that ship: the infamous Vice-Admiral Garp, who suppsoedly chased Gold Roger throughout the Pirate King's career. Zoro notices this and is trying to make his way to the others, but as expected he can't find his way. Finally arriving, Garp punches his way straight through the wall and goes straight for the sleeping Luffy. To the surprise of everyone, his punch awakens and hurts Luffy in spite of his rubber body. Luffy then further shocks everyone when he calls Garp his grandpa. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. *Garp's relationship with Luffy is revealed as him being Luffy's grandfather. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 313 de:Yaburareta ansoku! Ai no Ken wo Motsu Kaigun Chūjō